Talk:Harrison
Identifying Harrison The Naked Time I don't believe referring to Ron Veto's orderly character as "Harrison" is correct-- the laughter heard on the speaker in act 4 of the episode is the same as the wild cackling of John Bellah in the hallway earlier-- the laughing crewman and Dr. Harrison are one and the same, in my view. :Was he even called a doctor or did someone just make that up because he was in blue? I think we need to reexamine who was who before we start drawing conclusions like this. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 15:50, 3 Apr 2005 (EDT) ::Bellah's character is seen laughing in a corridor. Later in the episode McCoy pages Harrison on the intercom and the same laughter is heard, there's the connection. I don't recall the word "doctor" ever being used though, he could've simply been a techician on duty in the lab. ::Ron Veto's character is also named Harrison, as per "Space Seed". --Myko 12:39, 4 Apr 2005 (EDT) :::You are right-- I don't believe he ever was called a doctor in the show. However, the connection is there between Harrison and the laughing crewman. :::I think, however, that Bjo Trimble's Concordance lists him as "Dr. Harrison"-- her cast lists come from the studio records. Whether that makes them "canon" or not is up for debate, since the credits often make mistakes with spelling and so on. I checked: the old Concordance calls him Dr. Harrison, credited to John Bellah. The new Concordance calls him Lab Technician Harrison and says "unknown." Whether Dr. Harrison was Bjo's editorial decison or not I cannot say. ::Allan Asherman's Compendium also calls him Doctor, if i remember correctly. --Myko 20:54, 4 Apr 2005 (EDT) Space Seed Not the muddy the waters again on IDing Harrison but regarding: Harrison's name was mentioned in "Space Seed" as the camera panned over Ron Veto. In this scene the name Technician 1st Class Thule was mentioned as the camera panned over actor Eddie Paskey who generally played Lt. Leslie and he can be clearly seen wearing his lieutenant braids. Also the camera has moved past actor Blaisdell Makee, who played Spinelli, by the time his name was mentioned. This is not true. The names given may correspond to those on the bridge, but I don't think the pan corresponds with the crewmembers mentioned. The pan shows Spock, Uhura, Brent, Leslie, Ron Veto's character, Spinelli, unidentified Navigator/Helm officer, then Kirk. The dialog only includes Uhura, Thule, Harrison, Spinelli, and Spock. Spock was the first shown and last mentioned, so clearly the pan was not following the characters being mentioned, as well, two were named between Uhura and Spinelli, yet three shown (with a fourth just off screen). --Alan 04:36, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Bellah or Veto? There seems to be a stronger correlation between John Bellah's character and Harrison than Ron Veto's character. Aside from what I noted below. Consider the following events: # Spock encounters the "laughing crewman" in the corridor and says: "Crewman, report to the lab!" # Two scenes later, McCoy makes the following call: "Biopsy lab. Biopsy, where's my report? Biopsy, come in! Harrison, where's my report?" He then tells Chapel: "I'm going to the lab." # After another two scenes, Spock goes to Sickbay and states to Chapel: "Nurse? Where is Doctor McCoy?" Chapel tells him: "He's gone to the lab." Spock makes the following call: "Lab. Lab, respond please. Spock here. Lab!" # After the serum was found and Sulu is revived (at which time Ron Veto's character in there) while McCoy again calls the lab: * MCCOY: "McCoy to Bio. We've isolated it. Start preparing serum." * BIO: "What, Doctor?" (laughter) * MCCOY: "It's water. Somehow on this planet, water's changed to a complex chain of molecules." * BIO: "What's that, Doctor?" * MCCOY: "... Now get someone to the lab. Tell them the serum works, and start preparing more." * BIO: (hysterical laughter) If anyone's laughter can be used as a means of identification, the man who answered had the same laugh as the man Spock encountered. Otherwise, if this was not Harrison and Harrison was somehow absent from the lab because he was infected (which is why McCoy went there and figured it out himself) then why would Veto's character (if Harrison) be in the Sickbay, seemingly unaffected? In both this case and the one I mentioned below, linking Veto's character with Harrison is based more on coincidence of being in the episode moreso than actually being identified by direct means. --Alan 01:36, 31 August 2008 (UTC) : I'm not sure what you're trying to prove, John Bellah's character is assumed to be called Harrison because of the laughter connection. Ron Veto's character is assumed to be called Harrison because of the camera pan + Captain's log entry in "Space Seed". Granted, neither of these assumptions are very solid. There is nothing in "The Naked Now" suggesting that Ron Veto's character is called Harrison (except maybe the fact that he's in sickbay). Myko 08:21, 29 September 2008 (UTC) I think what I was trying to prove is fairly well laid out. 1) John Bellah's character isn't Harrison, not as far as MA is concerned, and 2) likewise, there is just as much, if not less, evidence to support that Ron Veto's character is anymore Harrison than not, that is, without making, as you say, an assumption one way or the other. Either way I don't see the decision that is currently in place as being entirely accurate to declare it as definitively as we have. --Alan 19:55, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :Hehe, I'm still confused. :P But I think I see what you're getting at: Since Veto's character is (possibly) called Harrison in "Space Seed", it could be retroactivly applied to "Naked Time" as suggesting that when McCoy calls the biopsy lab for Harrison, he's trying to reach Veto's character. I never made that connection however, probably because of the production order of the episodes. I don't really look for hard proof of character names when I originally created my personal list, anything that wasn't definately contradicted was OK, a different mindset than Memory Alpha uses for sure. Edit: Just for clarification, in my "mind" they are both called Harrison, but different characters. When McCoy calls for Harrison here, he wants to talk to John Bellah's character. There is no proof, but it works. Myko 11:02, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Yeah, that's the jist of it...and actually we used to have two Harrison pages, but I guess without much discussion it was merged into this one page when Veto was "deemed" as being Harrison, but I fail to see sufficient proof to keep it that way...which is why I resurrected this whole discussion. Edit: I take that back, I see it was discussed some above, but it was mostly circumstantial and never conclusive, nonetheless it was all mixed up, under some false assumptions (see summary comment) that I was attempting to clarify above. --Alan 15:57, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :Aha, I never realised the pages were merged, maybe I should read the article for this talk page. :P That explains a lot of my confusion. Myko 20:17, 1 October 2008 (UTC) ::Harrison's name was mentioned in "Space Seed" as the camera panned over Ron Veto. But faces and names were in no order - so most likeley Harrison was not play by Veto. In this scene the name Technician 1st Class Thule was mentioned as the camera panned over actor Eddie Paskey, who generally played Lt. Leslie, and he can be clearly seen wearing his lieutenant braids. So Veto playes Thule - the name also refers to an Eskimo culture, indicating a possible Inuit background (the actor was actually of Hawaiian descent). This would be consistent with other character names in the series that are used to describe place of international origin. So Harrison is the "Bellah's unnamed crewman". So every background actor would now have a name. That is THE solution. Please rewrite the pages of Harrison and Thule. Or can we vote?-- 21:38, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Refer to the "Space Seed" section above. --Alan (talk) 03:23, November 29, 2019 (UTC) Star Trek Magazine 172 The bottom of the article mentions speculation in Star Trek Magazine issue 172 page 32, that Lieutenant Harrison will be in Star Trek Into Darkness. Can someone check if this page has a picture of Lieutenant Harrison? If so, it could resolve this identity problem. NetSpiker (talk) 01:07, January 1, 2016 (UTC) :It shows Ron Veto. --Defiant (talk) 01:32, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Removed speculation I removed: Harrison's name was mentioned in "Space Seed", as the camera panned over Ron Veto. In this scene, the name Technician 1st Class Thule was mentioned as the camera panned over actor Eddie Paskey, who generally played Lt. Leslie, and he can be clearly seen wearing his lieutenant braids. Also, the camera has moved past actor Blaisdell Makee, who played Spinelli, by the time his name was mentioned. There is the possibility that Thule was the name intended for Ron Veto, who had no braids on his costume, since the name also refers to an Eskimo culture, indicating a possible Inuit background (the actor was actually of Hawaiian descent). This would be consistent with other character names in the series that are used to describe place of international origin. The other use of his name, in "The Naked Time", did not show Veto when the reference was made, and featured a communications response from Harrison that was dubbed over laughter voiced by John Bellah. Seeing as Veto was seen later in that episode, unaffected, its likely that the voice wasn't Harrison's at all, but rather Bellah's unnamed crewman character intercepting his call. I think I laid the scenarios out pretty clearly in above sections, and based on that evidence, the above removed section is hardly conclusive in determining that Veto = Harrison. Additionally "there is the possibility" = hard speculation. Finally, the comment about "The Naked Time" completely contradicts the evidence I pointed out above. Veto was quite literally in the background as McCoy was attempting to get ahold of Harrison over the comm. --Alan (talk) 03:23, November 29, 2019 (UTC)